Stuck
by Engraved
Summary: [Oneshot] Yugi gets his hands stuck in a jar of pickles. Instead of offering immediate help, Yami decides to take advantage… YxYY


**Stuck**

**Summary**: Yugi gets his hands stuck in a jar of pickles. Instead of offering immediate help, Yami decides to take advantage… YxYY

**Warnings**: Yaoi (obviously) and a not-so-innocent Yami…and Yugi XD

**Notes**: Meh…I was bored…and I've had a lust for pickles now-a-days, for some strange reason. I'm eating some right now, actually. XD

**Disclaimer**: I own my keyboard, my brain, and my pride. Nothing else.

--------------------------------

Stretching his limbs as he hopped off the couch, Yugi darted over to the refrigerator, feeling hungry. He swung the freezer open, standing on the tips of his toes to reach into the back and grab a carton of ice-cream. Licking his lips, he placed the carton on the table and opened the lid.

It was empty.

Yugi's eyes widened, and then narrowed. _Yami!_

_Yes, aibou?_

Yugi jumped up, forgetting his darkness could hear him. He listened up the stairs, and heard the shower water running. _You ate all the ice-cream! _Yugi pouted.

_I did?_

_Yes, you did._

_Oh. Would you like to get more?_

_No, it's ok. I'll find something else. _Yugi threw the empty carton into the garbage can under the sink. He walked over to the pantry and opened the doors, standing on his toes again so he could get a better look. Shuffling some items around, he stuck his hand into the way back and pulled out a bag of cookies.

They were also empty.

_You ate the cookies too!_ Yugi walked over to the sink and threw the empty bag away.

_I made ice-cream sandwiches. _He heard his dark reply with a grin. Yugi shook his head as he closed the pantry doors. He figured he'd might as well make himself a _real _sandwich.

After minutes of shuffling, searching, and pouts, Yugi realized that his Yami had also eaten the bread, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and….mayonnaise. He didn't want to know how he managed that one.

_Yami…_ Yugi said with slight annoyance. _Is there something in this house you **didn't**__eat?_ Yugi then heard the shower water come to a stop.

_The pickles?_

Yugi blinked as he looked over to the refrigerator again. Taking hold of the handle, he swung the door open. Indeed, there was a full jar of pickles sitting right on the middle shelf.

_Why'd you leave the pickles behind?_ Yugi asked.

_I hate pickles. _His yami replied. Yugi gave a sigh. It was better than nothing, he figured. He pulled out the jar and placed it on the table top.

Small, delicate fingers gripped the metal lid of the jar as he gave it a good twist.

But it didn't open. He tried again, with no luck.

_Yami, I need help._

_Are you okay?_ He felt the concern in his yami's voice.

_No, no it's nothing like that. I can't…open...the pickle jar…_ Yugi could feel himself blushing in embarrassment. Yami could sense it. He heard the other laugh.

_I'm coming down._

Yugi heard footsteps as his yami trotted down the steps toward him.

His eyes widened as he looked over at the other.

Yami was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of black underwear, sandals, and a towel draped around his shoulders. All Yugi could do was stare.

Yami gleefully picked up the jar of pickles, eyeing his hikari from the corner of his eye. He smirked, watching Yugi's cheeks tint to a light pink as he gazed at him. Putting his hand over the jar, he gave it a good twist and with a _plop! _The lip came off.

Still smiling, he slowly handed both items to Yugi, who had his hands out. Gently reaching forward and grasping Yugi's arms, he pulled him close and kissed the top of his forehead.

Yugi instantly looked up, ears and cheeks as red as beets. He only caught a glimpse of his dark half run up the steps again.

Coughing slightly to relieve himself of his…_temptation_…Yugi settled on a stool and reached his right hand into the jar, trying to squeeze out a tightly packed sliced pickle. With no avail, he added his left hand into the jar, both thumbs and forefingers around the sliced pickle as he tempted to jerk it out…

…only to find his hands were stuck.

'_Just great!' _Yugi scowled at himself as he moved his hands up and down, splattering pickle juice everywhere.

_Um…Yami, I need your help again._ He asked sheepishly through their link.

_Too late, I have a shirt on already._

Yugi blushed a deep red, and recalled how he reacted earlier. _YAMI! T-That's not what I want you for…_

A pause.

_Naughty little hikari, now are you? _He could hear the other chuckling.

Yugi pouted, his cheeks becoming impossibly redder. _YAMI! Seriously! I got both my hands stuck in the pickle jar! _Yugi blurted out, embarrassed.

An even longer pause.

_You…what? _Yami began laughing.

_I know, I know… just help me out. I'm getting myself all…sticky._

_Only you, aibou. Only you._ Yami said while laughing. Just then, a thought occurred to him. His aibou…hands enclosed in a jar…covered with sour pickle juice…

Nonetheless, the thought aroused him…

He promptly removed his shirt and walked downstairs.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yugi was waiting patiently in his chair, a flustered look on his face as his head was bowed down, hands clenched inside the jar beneath him.

He gasped as he felt two fingers lift his chin up.

"Now what has my aibou done?" Yami said, smirking as he removed his fingers from Yugi's chin.

Yugi had to use lots of effort to prevent himself from jaw-dropping at the sight before him.

"I thought you said you had a shirt on…" Yugi pointed out, staring. Yami raised an eyebrow and leaned down to whisper in his hikari's ear.

"Does it matter?" He said seductively, sending a slight shiver up Yugi's spine.

'_No.' _Yugi wanted to say, eyes fixed on his dark half's toned chest.

Yami proceeded to move behind Yugi, putting his hands on his shoulders and slowly trailed down the delicate arms to the two hands enclosed in the jar. By then, Yugi had his back pressed up against Yami, who was enjoying every minute of the moment.

"Now aibou, no need to be so stiff." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, letting his chin rest on his hikari's shoulder. Yugi ears perked at the voice, but soon enough he calmed down, letting his weight lean against the former pharaoh. It made him feel safe, secure…complete.

Yugi closed his eyes in bliss as he let his head fall onto the elder's chest, listening contentedly to Yami's heartbeat and feeling the warmth radiating from the body behind him. A smile crept upon his face, not going unnoticed by Yami.

Yami smirked. So far, this was extremely enjoyable.

Yami moved his hands around Yugi's wrists, getting his hands covered in pickle juice in the process. Gently and smoothly, he dipped his fingers into the liquid, then massaged around Yugi's wrists, trying to glide the hands from the jar.

Meanwhile, Yugi was silent, eyes closed in happiness as he fell victim to his dark's movements.

That was, until he felt light, feather kisses trail down his neck.

Yugi jerked up, startled, but instantly relaxed and let a soft moan escape his lips. Sparks flew in his eyes as his nerves went on wildfire, neck going numb from the softness of those lips….His fingers clenched inside the jar, fingers able to grab a pickle and tightly surround it until his knuckles turned white.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, tilting his neck so his yami could gain better access, which the darker one accepted with pleasure. From the ear lobe down to the base of his neck, Yami pin-pointed every point of pleasure, making Yugi squirm and shut his eyes.

Yugi's nails dug deep within the pickle, practically breaking it in half. Why was it that Yami always made his feel this way? React this way? Why was it that he loved each and every moment? He was convinced Yami had cast a spell over him, a deep spell which could not be broken…a spell which he gladly accepted and returned.

A spell of boundless love.

Yami whispered something to Yugi that he could not comprehend with his clouded mind. Something with the word "free."

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt the sudden warmth leave his body, eyes snapping open to reality.

Yami had stepped away, licking his fingers of the juice that covered them as he bit into a pickle he had fetched. Yugi looked to his own hands, now free from the jar and covered in the green substance as well. He looked over to the jar resting on the table, half the juice gone from inside. Then he looked back at Yami, happily eating away at the pickle.

"I thought you hated pickles…?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head. He could only watch as his yami froze, eyes widening a little as he quickly removed his fingers from his mouth as he completed the vegetable. He coughed awkwardly.

"Enjoy your meal." Were the only words Yami spoke before heading back up the steps in a flash.

Yugi blinked. Twice. Then it hit him just what his Yami had planned all along. He narrowed his eyes and smiled wickedly.

_Yami…_ Yugi opened the mind link.

_Yes, aibou? _Yami sounded so innocent; Yugi could almost sense him grinning.

_I'm going to need your help again…_ Yugi looked over to the jar of pickles and promptly picked it up.

_With what, aibou?_

Yugi could only smile mischievously as lust and love gleamed in his eyes.

_Finishing this jar of pickles._

--------------------------------

Well, there you have it XD Now who's going to think dirty the next time they open a jar of pickles? I know I am! xP Review!


End file.
